


[Podfic] "Naughty and Nice" by Icka M Chif

by Yvi_sama



Series: Podfic-Chicklet's Podfic-Bingo [3]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Ancient History, Audiobook, Families of Choice, Family Secrets, Friendship, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character Death(s), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Riddles, Transformation, audiofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi_sama/pseuds/Yvi_sama
Summary: The problem with being the Guardian of Wonder was that Wonder was not Awe. That feeling of surprise and admiration was certainly part of Wonder, but so was the unstoppable desire to know things. To learn, to explore, to understand.North did not understand. And that unrest, that constant wondering kept him awake this night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Naughty and Nice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114993) by [Icka M Chif (mischif)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif). 



> Podfic of one of my favourite rotg fanfictions out there!
> 
> The podfic is finished and will be posted part by part after editing. Reviews and Kudos welcome!

[Part 01 on Tumblr](https://podfic-chicklet.tumblr.com/post/180494635192/ickaimp-wrote-this-wonderful-piece-i-fell-in-love)


	2. Chapter 2

So, I decided to get a SoundCloud account for this (and my other podfics) and just go ahead and give you the whole thing right away!

Komments and Kudos make this hobby worth while!


End file.
